


【神狛/日狛】滿溢著希望，未來。

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【神狛/日狛】滿溢著希望，未來。

※OOC有  
※神座/日向不可分離的為同一人。

從搭把對方的手時，日向就觸及到所謂死亡的溫度。或者正確的說來是那女人的手，自己有著兩個人的記憶，也還是有些混亂，但是他記得這一隻手上艷麗的正紅指甲油，在繃帶的包裹下與狛枝的骨肉緊緊地接繫在一塊。

拆去繃帶的事是日向親手來的。兩人搭在一塊的手在拉扯下，日向隱隱地感覺他們在分離著，很快的腐爛的部分便支撐不了狛枝的身體，險些把人摔倒在地，所幸日向即時的反應，摟住狛枝，擁抱在懷中的溫熱以及呼吸，日向才真正常感受到對方活著部分。雖然不應該這麼快就教訓對方的，但是日向還是管不住自己，在饒開繃帶時說了狛枝幾句。

攤開繃帶後，要是只傷了死去的部分倒也不會溢出新鮮的血液，但方才的拉扯下，狛枝用來固定自己跟那人左手的殘肢的鐵線因為縫得不深且腐爛下有部分蹦離的跡象，扯開了狛枝自己的血肉，搖搖晃晃的在桌面上滲住新一股血水，沾附著彼此。

若不是早見慣血肉糢糊的軀體，日向確實有股生理不適的衝動在。

「罪木，來幫忙…」作為領導的喚來罪木，對方被忽然而來的叫喚嚇了一跳，隨後是一時間沒注意到腳步的打結絆倒在地。

「真是笨手笨腳的啊……來吧、開玩笑的咧、誰要扶你啊」

「嗚嗚、好過分…」

「好了啦、快起來，他們還在等著哦」

女生全聚在一塊的聊著，一陣吵雜後小泉說著。

走到日向跟狛枝跟前時，罪木還是有點不清楚該怎麼處理，雖然不知道，但是死屍的部分依然溢出令人不適的氣味。處理傷口的同時，左右田也慢慢地著手起對方義肢的製作，但在量測手圍時還是被眼前的畫面刺激到腦袋有些懵，只是程式裡的事情依然歷歷在目心裡多少有些預備在，不過視覺的衝擊還真的叫人有些忍受不住。

一個怕痛的傢伙做的自然不深，縫合的線下得太淺，在體重的拉扯下崩開來的時候扯下了屬於自己的血肉新鮮的傷口於異物的交接，產生了些許感染，光是觸及狛枝上臂就能感受到他仍低低的燒著。

即使如此他們還有些事情要完成的，由自己領首。

「狛枝沒事吧？」

「嗯…大致上處理了，不過長時間接觸還是有些感染的……」

「嗯……」聽著也叫人擔心，但情況上還是先用藥物壓下不適的感覺，只是短時間內對方還是會感覺的身體的不適。

把一切背負在他們身上之後，77期生們各自散了開來，找尋自己能夠幫助的事，而日向走到對方身旁，看著裝設上的義肢，狛枝嘗試習慣它的收緊著，即使痛，對方也努力克制著自己，不讓聲音發出來。

即使奪回關於學園的記憶，彼此間的認識還是不深，只有日向隱隱記得對方戲弄自己的話，不曉得是渴望他人的愛還是真的病了。但或許兩者都是，謊言的背後是人性的渴求吹起，越望是去彌補他的空缺，對方的謊言越是張狂，對於這樣的話，日向不自覺地將他放在心上，只是始終無力抽身，對方同樣也是如此。

說是這麼說，但是狛枝似乎找到另一個可以讓他煩的人，大部分的時間都追著對方。看起來十分元氣的模樣，不自覺的日向，還是覺得是自己上當了的感覺。

於日向而言，這樣的最後是直到狛枝倒下時才清楚的明白對方即將不久於世，他從未騙過自己。

如此的他在自己懷裡依偎，這世界上還有許多美好自己未曾能見，但是狛枝還是忍不住笑了起來。

自己最終還是得到了呢！

某個人的關愛。

如此的他再與世訣別的日子前，日向並未做何抵抗，雖然對著無力翻動頁面的狛枝訴說著許多他想看的小說內描述的喬段，最終在美好的景致下與所愛相依，如此令人嚮往，但日向還是不敢想，對於如此的狛枝而言無非是場折磨。

癌徵分佈於他身上自己可想見的部位，光是觸碰都能引發難以言語的不適，但狛枝卻習慣了。

痛與不痛間他已經無法說清楚，只是那隻被裝著的機械手臂還能如他所願的移動著。

本該是因絕望而懊悔的事物如今成了彼此還得以交流的希望。即使沒有人的溫度，但它確實照著狛枝的意識移動著。

接下來的幾個星期內，在狛枝身上猶如度年，本就不怎麼紅潤的臉色更加死白，時至今日多餘的治療無非是對他最殘忍的折磨，狛枝自己自然也不願，只是虛弱地動著嘴，輕聲地說著。

「留下來……」

他治不好的了。但是這樣也罷，握著那沒有溫度而冰涼的手，最後的幾周日向與他相伴著。太多話想說，同時又覺得如此才是最好，彼此的心意已經相同，要是自己出聲的話，不論如何按狛枝的個性一定會陪自己說下去。可又想到往後的日子無法在聽聞這聲音，日向還是忍不住。

「呵…咳…」低低地笑著。狛枝笑自己打破了沉默，但是他還是感謝著自己，因為能在最後陪自己說話也好，自己能這麼幸運已經很好了。不像有些人得靜靜地等候著甚至未能發現自己已經死去的事。

「還是依然沒變……」說著死不死的話，在這裡的話確實死了一兩個人也不會感到意外，或者有奇妙的廣播。

伴著狛枝細數彼此不長的相處。有些甚至對方還有點記不得一閃而過的產生困惑，但在自己說明下他也不再質疑，努力記下他們。

「所幸時間不長呢…不過謝謝日向君向我說這些」

「嗯……」垂下視線，懷裡的人呼吸漸漸微弱自己是有所感覺的，但是機械手與自己交握的力道卻越發收緊。

是狛枝的意識操控所致的。掐得日向有些疼，但我在對對方說。怕是連他都無法控制自己。

最後能說下幸福的話，或許是逝者對這人生感到滿足。就狛枝他所要求的自然也不多，如此就足矣。但他對於來世的想法並不深，雖然經常看見也渴望來生能再一次遇見大家……還有日向君，卻又不敢如此求得，就怕一旦這麼說了。

自己在此生用罊的幸運會無法遇見他。

低下頭，一時間日向不曉得該如何說好。抿著嘴猶豫片刻後，在對方注視下淡淡地說道。

「只是區區的幸運我也有的啊…」

他鬆開手的同時，憋著被捏疼的手，日向猛地吸入口氣，本來沉重得猶如要窒息的感覺轉成灼燒著腦袋的熱度，日向不清楚自己怎麼了，但眼前對方的模樣漸漸模糊起來，眼眶四周燒灼著。

胸口也隨著難受地抽搐著，一直以來深怕掐疼對方的不敢擁入懷中，但想來對方也已經不再怕疼，這一次深深地抱住對方，蓬鬆而細軟的髮絲騷擾著自己的鼻尖跟上頭的液體混結成塊，記憶裡對方身上的氣味不該如此的，但一時間完全無法想像得到對方味道，而是被滿溢而出的酒精氣味填堵的失去判斷。

日向無法傷心太久，後面還有許多事情得處理，醫療人員無情地走了進來，程序性地拍了拍自己的肩頭。

直到白布蓋上對方時，日向才真正意識到真的是最後了……。


End file.
